Wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, may have a single antenna for transmitting and receiving signals. A desire to support multiple frequency bands and multiple wireless communication standards may require increasing the size of the existing antenna or installing additional antennas. These options create problems for newer wireless devices with small form factor.